Bring back Memories
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: After splitting himself into 7 after a fatal mission that nearly cost his life and a bit of a game of charades with his other selves...The elements somehow remembered Suzy and started recalling those few times she shared with Boboiboy.


**In my headcanon, Boboiboy actually have a girlfriend after BBB the movie when the gang started grade 6. And nope is not Yaya. Sorry BoYa fans but I respect your opinions as long as you respect mine. And nope it's not my own OC, and nope it's not Ying neither, and yes it's one of the minor school characters in season 2 and 3.**

**If you want to know who it is, then look them up at the Boboiboy wiki with short but interesting information about them. (Probably)**

**And yet, I do not own the entire Boboiboy saga but Animonsta made it and owned for real.**

**The story focuses around flashpacks of BBB and his 'Girlfriend' when the elements recall about it.**

**_Let's start this story…_**

* * *

It all started with poor young here, Boboiboy, lying on the coma in pain. There last mission of TAPOPS was excessively nonstop near-death situations that nearly cost his life. It's only been 3 days since that mission, and him feeling really bored of getting lonely ever since. He was actually in TAPOPS infirmary by the way and the only he can see here it's a couch and other comas.

His friends just went to another mission and Ochobot was needed there as well. What the young hero do ever since the incident is to play games on his phone. Surely, he hadn't played his phone ever since he and Gopal joined TAPOPS and its fun after all. But when 20 minutes have passed, he started to get bored and put down his phone.

He ate some snacks that Gopal left for him in case he was hungry. He only ate 4 snacks and put the wrappers inside a plastic without a word. He just can't sleep well since he just woke up like 2 hours ago.

Then he glanced at his watch with the lightning symbol that was displayed on the screen of his watch.

An Idea popped into his head. Why so bored when you can interact with the elemental bros?

He used his last bit of strength to raise his right hand to split.

"Boboiboy Kuasa Tujuh"

And now, we got the best elements that appeared right now. And surprisingly, the pain Boboiboy suffered, actually stopped once the elements split apart from each other.

"I can't believe the pain is gone." Ice said.

"I know right? This is also that I like to call, 'heal.' Cyclone said.

"Enough. So what game should we play?" Quake asked.

"Charades…? Thorn asked with such an innocent smile on his face.

"Charades," Thunderstorm asked, "Sounded like a family game night."

"Well it also sounded like a guessing game. In which I'm always up for a guessing game." Solar said.

"You know what? The game sounded actually fun. Let's play it!" Blaze said with how much excitement he has.

"Okay but first we have to set things up to prepare for the game. It's going to take a few minutes but it's not a big deal." Quake said.

After like 5 minutes, the elemental bros were sitting on the couch with Ice holding a basket filled with small pieces of papers with words written on them. Thorn was the first one since he suggested the game.

"Okay, now what do I have here?" He took one small piece of paper from ice and read it and put it back. "No problemo!"

Thorn's intimidations were quick and easy for Solar to guess what he was actually intimidating and this lasts for 9 minutes since it's the countdown of the game.

"…Ooh Queen Anna from Frozen!" Solar said with a smile when Thorn intimidated the disney's princess posture.

"I think thorn should be rearranged," Thunder said with his arms crossed, "Well I guess it's my turn them since I am the first one to evolve."

"And when you're done it's my turn, since I am the second element to evolve." Cyclone said.

The lightning elemental took one piece paper from ice's basket and read, 'girl,'

Well if that's the case, he can't intimidate the way Yaya and Ying acted since it would be obvious to tell to who he was acting like. So he need to thing deeper to make it a bit complicated. (Well at least complicated for Solar to guess) then he started a shy posture.

"Ying…?"

He shook his head.

He intimidated anything of what a girl acts like.

"Is it Yaya?'

Again, it's a no.

6 minutes have passed and he has 3 minutes left until time is up.

"Mama Zila?"

"No!" He shouted.

"Then who is it? I can't even guess who you are acting like?" Solar asked scratching his head.

Few minutes have passed and they have 10 seconds left…

"Ooh-ooh it's, Retak'ka!" Thorn shouted.

"NO!"

Time's up.

"Okay what are you intimidating about?" Quake asked.

"I…don't know. What it said on this piece of paper it's, 'girl'." Thunder said.

"Then if it's a girl then, who is it?"

"I said I don't who I am acting like! But then,l started to remember while I act is that girl wears a red ribbon for her ponytail."

"Wait. 'A girl wearing a red ribbon for her ponytail,' why the description of that girl is so familiar?" Quake asked, rubbing his chin.

"I felt that too. But…wait! I just remembered something! She also wore a purple school vest!" Blaze said.

"That also sounds familiar especially the information also says that she has a brown hair with cute purple eyes…" Ice said trying to think hard.

"And she's also a year older than most of us." Thorn said scratching his head.

"She's also seldom…" Cyclone added.

"And the girl's name turned out to be…" Solar gasped, and so does the other elements when the familiarization hit them like strikes of lightning.

"Suzy…" They said the same time after remembering.

"She's…she's our girlfriend ever since we started 6 grade and after our adventure at the floating island!" Solar said.

"Oh I remember her now! She is definitely our girlfriend!" Blaze said.

"How could we not remember our own love partner?" Cyclone asked.

"It's likely because it's been 3 years since she'd move away from Rintis," Solar answered, "Or is because of the small bit of the side effects of how long we've been splitting."

"I remembered that time…"

_(Flashpack 3 years ago)_

_It's been 2 months since their adventure at the floating island and a month ever since they started grade 6. The gang are doing their first english homework at Tok Aba's shop. With Boboiboy finished first, he is able to help Tok Aba out to serve the costumers. It took for 5 minutes until all costumers are already served, Tok Aba noticed another costumer, sitting on the table, few walks away from the entire shop. He got his grandson's attention and speak with him._

_"Boboiboy, can you ask that costumer over there, of what she likes to order today?" He asked kindly with such a big heart like a good grandfather he is._

_"Sure Tok, I'll do that right now," Boboiboy said, then he rushed to where the new costumer was sitting, "Excuse me, what can I get you today-" _

_He stopped when he take a good look of the costumer. Then, his heart started throbbing, his face heated up, he felt quite shy, speaking of his face, his whole face turn red all of the sudden._

_"Umm, excuse me, Boboiboy?" She asked politely, and it snapped Boboiboy out of it._

_"Oh sorry, anyway, what can I get you today?" He asked, he sounded shy when he asked. _

_"Just one hot chocolate with extra sugar," The girl answered, "And by the way, are you okay? Your face seems red." _

_"No it-it's not. It's just how sunny it was. Just let me get your hot chocolate... Excuse me." He rushed back to the counter as he could (Without using his powers) and take a deep breath and his flushing face starting to died down. _

_"What's wrong Boboiboy? Your face is red." Yaya pointed out at his face, which is slowly turning back to normal._

_He noticed Gopal and Fang snickered about it._

_"Hey, why are you guys looking at me like that?"_

_"Well someone is in love, don't you?" Gopal teased._

_"Of course not! I am a superhero, I save my energy on other important things." Boboiboy denied._

_"Then why are you so shy in front of Suzy? One of our classmates at school? Yep, you do like, like her, Boboiboy." Fang teased. _

_"No I am not. You guys are just messing with me again like you did last school year?"_

_"Just admit it, Boboiboy. You fell in love with Suzy, then you step in." _

_"But-" _

_"Just admit it Boboiboy. I bet it's time for you to have a love-life." Tok Aba said._

_"But Tok, I am only 12. I'm not old enough and I don't know anything about a girl." _

_"Settle down there, when your parents met when they're at your age, they even went on their first date together."_

_"But I thought only at the age of 18 or older, then you're ready to have a relationship and get married." Ying said. _

_"I know that's true," He said then he looked down on his grandson, "But your parents knew better than their love because their too young on that time. Listen to me Boboiboy, when you have a girlfriend, promise me that you two always,_ ALWAYS, _put your studies and other important first before your love life with her. And you should tell that to her as well if you get the chance to confess your feelings." Tok Aba said. _

_"I promise Tok, and always think first before I act." Boboiboy said._

_"Then man up to her, and tell her what you feel." He said._

_"But Tok, I can't do that. I'm quite shy and anxious." _

_"Unless... If one of your friends is a love expert." Fang said, obviously talking about himself. _

_"Eh, since when you're a love expert?" Ying asked. _

_"Well of course my brother Kaizo taught me about love experts, just in case if the bearers of the power watches were possessed by girls. But too bad I'm not into any of you guys," Fang said, "And Boboiboy, first thing's first write her a letter of your feelings for her. Then, give her flowers like red roses, but that part will be tomorrow at school." _

_"How am I going to gift her red roses since I am still shy to speak to her?" He asked._

_"Well your the new class monitor for grade 6, then as class president, always arrive super early than 5:50 A.M." _

_(_**Oh yeah, in my headcanon, Boboiboy actually become a new class president after their adventure at the floating island. Cool headcanon right?)**

_Starting the next day at school..._

_Boboiboy arrived at 5:50 A.M while carrying red roses and a letter that he wrote for Suzy. Being a new class president for honest 6, he always arrives very early of the morning before any single student came before him. Once he arrive to his original classroom, he actually remember where Suzy sit, since the pupils started the school year, they no longer sat on their original seats from the last school year. He placed the red roses on the chair and the letter on the table and her seat was at front but actually sat in front of Boboiboy's seat. _

_"Oh, are those for me?" A familiar voice speak with him. Making Boboiboy froze in place, he slowly turn around and it was Suzy._

_"First of all; yes these are for you. Second; I didn't expect you arrive this early." He said then he started blushing. _

_"Well it's friday, and the schedule says that it's my turn to clean the white board before everyone else came," Suzy, then she walked to her seat and pick up the red roses and took a good sniff and sigh in a good way because of the smell of the red roses, "And a letter?" She pick it up and read it._

_Boboiboy quietly tried to make a break for it but was stopped by Fang who just arrive with a smirk on his face._

_"Why run away after you gifted her? Just stay, I'll be at your side." Fang said. _

_"Fine. But don't you dare ditch me here. If you do, you're gonna get it from me. _

_"Boboiboy," Suzy walk to him, also blushing, "I-I also felt the same with you. But since we're not properly introduced, I forgot about my feelings for you until now. I also lost my letter where I wrote down my feelings for you, you're cool, sweet, and a funny guy before you revealed cool superpowers." She confessed. _

_"That's a-a-awesome of you, Suzy...I don't what to say next..."_

_"You don't have to," She went closer to him, and kiss him on the cheek, "You're not so bad, you know?" _

_Fang nudge him behind to get his attention, "Well? Why not kiss her back? C'mon, return the favor Boboiboy." _

_Boboiboy breathe deeply and let it all out and kiss her back on her right cheek, "So...does this mean we-"_

_"Yes," She answered knowing what he was going to say, "And we're already official." _

_"Suzy let's both agree on something; my parents met each other when they're around our age, and start their first date. Well, they were allowed to date around our age before 18 as long as they promised my grandparents to put their romance aside and study and work hard more often. And if we're going to continue like this, then we must study and work hard for both of our futures aside of our love for each other. So what do you say?" _

_After a few seconds she answered, "Couldn't agree more. So where should we start after school?" _

_Her answer was answered when they arrived at Tok Aba's shop after school. With the old grandfather served them their hot chocolates and turned his attention to Boboiboy, "And don't forget to pay Boboiboy. In the letter you wrote for her it says that you'll be the one who's going to pay when giving her special hot chocolate for free." Tok Aba said. _

_"You got it, Tok." Boboiboy said, paying his grandfather. He turned his attention to Suzy. "Well Suzy, now you're dating a superhero, I should tell you that my life as a superhero can be really, really busy. I may make you to wait for like few hours or such or I'm really making you lose your patience. But no matter what, you must understand how busy I'm really am." _

_"It's okay Boboiboy," She said, drinking her hot chocolate, "Yet, I can be busy as you. You know? Taking care of my baby brother, helping my parents, and study like we agreed to." _

_"So...Do you like to go out some other, other, other time?" He asked, "If we asked our elders first if they approved." _

_"Sure. I'll friend you on facebook. And I also have Papa Zola game at my house. We can play together." Suzy said. _

_"Now that's awesome..." _

_(Present time)_

"Now I remember. Okay, snack time!" Thorn said with excitement and went to the kitchen to get some more snacks. And then he came back with a plastic of burgers.

"Are those alien burgers or the burgers from earth?" Blaze asked.

" These are the burgers from earth. Gopal actually turned the alien product into burgers. Has this remind us with Suzy?"

Oh there is! Remember our first date with her?"

"But then, we have to deal with some criminal nutjobs while worrying that we might forget about our date with her." Solar added.

"You got a point there."

_( Flashbacks)_

_It's only been 2 months ever since Boboiboy and Suzy become officially a couple. _

_And now it's the day of their first date at the mall. _

_Boboiboy! Wake up!" Ochobot said loudly, startling him from his sleep._

_Ochobot? What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes._

_" It's 10:56 in the morning," He answered, "You're going to have your date at 12 at the afternoon."_

_His iPhone ring and after answering the call, it's actually Suzy calling him._

_"Hey Boboiboy," She said through the phone, "Excited for our date today?"_

_"Yep, I hope nothing wrong is going on around here. See you at the mall!" Boboiboy Said. "I hope I won't do that again like last time." _

_"See you!"_

_Then they hung up._

_Ochobot kept slowly pushing him to the bathroom. "C'mon on Boboiboy, do you want to upset her like you upset us '10' times?" _

_"I thought you don't want to talk about that anymore." He said, grabbing his towel and went into the bathroom. He can still hear Ochobot's voice. _

_"Well it works just to get you to be hurry. Now hurry up!" _

_6 minutes have passed and Boboiboy just finished his shower. He change into his normal daily clothes and went downstairs and hugged his grandfather with a warm smile on his face. _

_"See you later, Tok! I'm going to show her a good time!" He said, with Tok Aba hugging him back._

_"Good luck, Boboiboy. You're grown up so fast. And I am also satisfied of your grades at school. Especially, you got 100 A+++++-+ on all tests and subjects. Keep working hard, will you?" _

_"I will Tok. I will." He said. Then they let go of each other. _

_"Then why don't you get moving already? And good luck." Tok Aba said. _

_After he left the house, Boboiboy walked to the main street, and sat down on the bus stop. Surely, he never went to the mall before but what he heard is that the mall is a 10 minute drive by any vehicle. And yet, her parents told him that Suzy is addicted to shopping and she somehow earned a **lot** of money. However, her addiction died down when she took much therapy as she can and stops going on a long, long, long shopping spree, unless it's a family shopping with her parents. He decided to wait for a public bus since he doesn't need to use his superpowers to get to the mall coz he might startle the drivers and cause a huge incident on the road. _

_He looked on his watch and it was; 11: 07, in the morning. It shouldn't be a big deal since it's early before 12. He bring out his phone and started and scrolling down on facebook, to see if it's anything interesting on this website. He waited for a few minutes until he heard someone calling his name, "Boboiboy! Boboiboy!" _

_He look at his left only to see Mr. Kumar, Gopal's dad running up to him and stops to catch his breath. _

_"What's wrong, Mr. Kumar?" _

_Then a speeding pick-up truck and 7 police cars passed by._

_"That's what's wrong! You need to stop those criminals, Boboiboy!" _

_"But..." He tried to think harder and deeper if he was able to stop them on time or not. He worried that the small bit of the side effects of the elemental split may make him forgot about his date with Suzy, and he doesn't want to ruin his date with her, like how many times he ruined his fun with his friends before Borara came. He then remember that he and his friends superpowers' are already upgraded and survived the deadliest battle they shouldn't survive, the only thing he'll do now is to have faith that he might be faster this time with his upgrade. If not, then he have to reason with Suzy, hoping she'll understand. _

_"I'll do what I can do." He said with pure determination on his face. He lightning dash away to the speeding vehicles. _

_He passed by every vehicle until he was getting closer to the speeding police vehicles, chasing the criminal vehicle. The situation was about to become worse when the criminal vehicle was about to hit few citizens crossing the road. He know what he had to do and always remind himself about that date he was having. _

**_"Boboiboy Kuasa Lima" _**

_Quake, Cyclone, Thunder, Blaze and Ice appeared and zoom to the speeding police was able to save few people on the road almost single handed. Thunderstorm, dash beside the door of the cop car and spoke the officer while the other is taking control of their vehicle. _

_"What did they do this time?" Thunderstorm ask, getting irritated by this situation. _

_"They took the money and they also committed shoplifting at a gas station store. You might want to resolve this sooner or later." The officer answered. _

_"Will do!" Blaze said. _

_They passed by the speeding patrol cars, until the 5 of them were getting closer to the suspect's vehicle. They see the news' reporter, 'Ravi J. Jambul' hanging on the criminal's vehicle with the news riding along the suspect's pick up truck._

_Cyclone flew closer and closer to the criminals and the scared news reporter hanging on the roof for dear life and face him._

_"Hey, next time if you're gonna report a high-speed chase, don't always hang on a criminal vehicle asking why the criminals robbing such places since all of us know that criminals would do such thing." Cyclone said, with the news camera facing him, and everyone sees him through T.V _

_"Now that makes sense-ahhh!" The criminals drive faster away from cyclone. "Help me! Help me, Boboiboy!" _

_The 5 elements zoom fast as they can and it took for like 2 minutes until they finally catch up with them. _

_"That's freaking it!" Ice roared. And freeze the entire main road, however, the criminals manage to keep their truck under control and went to the other road which is not frozen. _

_The elements followed them as well, and they're heading towards to the neighborhood. _

_"Okay, I'm going to take this way too seriously!" Thunderstorm said._

_"Ey, ey, don't be too freaking reckless-" Unfortunately for quake, Thunder dash to the door of the moving pick up truck and attempting to take control of the steering wheel through the window, and the criminal driving it, tried to get his hands off of the steering wheel. But this would result of the truck to turn left and right, left and right, left and right, over and over again. Ravi J. Jumbul held onto the roof as hard as he can, screaming for his life. _

_"What the luck is he thinking?!" Ice shouted. _

_"Well, he can be reckless at times!" Cyclone said. _

_"Ice, can you freeze the entire road? Only then, it should slow them down." Quake._

_"I'mma try that again, but this time, they ain't getting away!" Ice said. _

_Ice then, freeze the entire road causing the pick up truck to slip uncontrollably. Thunderstorm knew he can't continue like this, then he dash away leaving the three criminals crashed into a nearby tree. _

_"Well I guess that work." Thunderstorm said. _

_few minutes later, after the police put the three outlaws in to the station, Boboiboy rest for a few minutes and look down on his watch and it's; 11:23 A.M _

_He sigh in relief that he stopped them early, knowing that he still has time to arrive for his date today. Sitting on the bus stop, browsing facebook on his orange Iphone, and wait for 10 minutes until the bus show up. When the bus arrived, Boboiboy took a seat at the front, he ask the bus driver to take him to the mall. The people knew him well since he is a superhero, and the bus driver happily oblige to take Boboiboy to the mall after everything he have to risk for the sake of the earth and his love ones. _

_The ride took him about 15 minutes, once the bus driver arrived to his destination, he went out of the bus and walked to the front entrance of the mall. He went inside and looked at his watch again; 11:46 A.M, still not a big deal since he arrived first. He look around for at least 9 minutes to see if it's anything interesting. However, none of the stores suits his interest and he look at the time on his powerwatch, again, 11: 57, he knew he should meet up with Suzy to that restaurant that Suzy suggested yesterday. _

_He went to "Best food in the world," restaurant in which Suzy suggested before, he went inside and the restaurant is quite small but not that small. He took a seat and waited for at least another few minutes for his girlfriend to show up. _

_"Oh, hey," He heard that familiar voice, he look at his right and it was Suzy, greeting him, "I hope I'm not too late." _

_She sat at the other side of his seat and look at him with her cute face. _

_"Well if weren't for your addiction of shopping, then you would've came very late." Boboiboy joked. _

_"Well if you weren't way too busy being a superhero and helping people, then this date would've been cancelled. Suzy joked as well. _

_"Actually I just caught some criminals earlier, and I honestly worried that I might forget about our date and the situation would take a long time to resolve." Boboiboy said. _

_"The three criminals that robbed a gas station store was apprehended by the police with the help of our local superhero, Boboiboy, once again. Boboiboy manage to apprehended these criminals and save the day like he always willing to. We're always thankful for his help and his free superhero services, no one can replace him again, unlike last time."_ The reporter on the news said with everyone watching in at their homes.

_"Why do you have to worry? You told me that you can be very, very, busy as a superhero since I'm dating you right now." Suzy said. _

_"Yeah but I'm worried that you might lose your patience because of it. I broke my friends' promises too many times because I was so busy and forgetful, you know? And I'm worried that I might forgot about you as well..." _

_"Hey don't be like that. At least you guys are still friends when we already started grade 6." Suzy said. _

_"Well...do you want to know what we've been through last summer?" He asked and Suzy was ready to listen. _

_1 hour and 10 minutes later..._

_The couple have finished their food and Boboiboy have already finished his story about his adventure at the floating island with his friends, Suzy was amaze about his crazy adventure. _

_"Yep, that's the story, our powers are now stronger than ever. But my watch often glitches ever since I finished Borara off, at that island. Ochobot said it's because I called out Solar and Thorn without calling their base forms first, in which I don't know what are their base forms. He said I shouldn't use Solar and Thorn's body energy or my watch is completely damaged, unless I use the elemental split and called them out and used them properly." Boboiboy said. _

_"Ooh so that makes sense," She said as she finishes her drink, "So I guess that's your true potential, right?" _

_"Likely, yes, it is my true potential. I did not bother to find out or know that I have more powers than earth, wind and lighting ever since Ochobot granted me these powers because I first believe that those three powers are my only powers I have. But not when I unlocked Fire and Water. And the upgrade he has given to us." Boboiboy said. _

_"That Borara nutjob sounds scary, if I was there, I would've bad mouthed him if I have to." Suzy said. _

_"He could've kill you if you did, but let's not talk about that anymore," He said, "I have an awesome time with you Suzy. See you next time?" _

_"Next time, we're watching a movie here at the cinema." She said._

_With the duo stood up and gave each other kisses on the cheek, they went to their separate ways once they left the restaurant._

_(Present Time) _

"That was an awesome date we ever had." Solar smiled after recalling that memory.

Then Blaze and Cyclone returned while both holding a tray of 7 mugs filled with their grandfather's special hot chocolate.

"Hey everyone, Blaze and I just made us Tok Aba's hot chocolate, this room is getting cold even though some of us can control fire." Cyclone said.

Once each of the elements receive one mug of the hot chocolate, they then took a small sip of it and thrilled when tasting it because they haven't drink this stuff for a long time.

"When we gave Suzy free special hot chocolate, we were the ones to pay those to Tok Aba." Thunderstorm said with a smile. "But I don't mind that because we're being such a gentle."

"Hey Ice, stop listening some hip-hop songs and have drink of Tok Aba's." Blaze said.

Ice put down his earphones and take the mug and sip his grandfather's special hot chocolate.

"It's been a long time, wasn't it?" He asked.

"Well it's only been 3 months ever since _That time_." Solar said, recalling that time when Retak'ka attacked.

"Don't you ever dare recall that. The only time I want to recall right now is those times with Suzy." Quake said.

"Fair enough," Then he finishes his hot chocolate, "Anymore memories that we share with her?"

"Oh-oh! Remember about that song we made?! The one we show our performance to Suzy when she's bored?" Thorn asked excitedly

_(3 years again)_

_Boboiboy and Suzy were taking the public bus after their date at the cinema. It's only been two months since their first date, and they just finished their second date. _

_"Boboiboy, would you mind showing off all of your elemental clones to me? I would like to see few more of them?" She asked with an innocent smile on her face._

_"Hmm, I don't know, I might hurt you because of how dangerous my powers are really are right now. Especially Solar was too powerful before you even judge his power and trait." Boboiboy said._

_"Please?" She asked again._

_"No, Suzy." He answered. _

_"Pretty please? With a cherry on top." She begged._

_"No, not gonna happen." _

_"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please...?" She then use her own 'superpower' her power of cuteness by showing her cute face to Boboiboy. Her cuteness also attracts attention of the other older women as well. _

_"**AWW! SHE'S SO CUTE!" **The female passengers exclaimed and wanting to squeeze her cute face with one hand. _

_"Okay, but only because I can't resist because of your cuteness." Boboiboy said with a chuckle. "But first, I must pick a better spot so I won't hurt anyone on accident." _

_Boboiboy requested the bus driver to stop at the nearest bus stop, so he and Suzy went out of the bus. Boboiboy picked a better spot that is deserted with no people, and the only place he could think of is the Junkyard. The very same place where they met Captain Kaizo and discovered that Fang was an alien all along. Boboiboy shrugged that memory off of his mind when returning to that specific area. _

_"Okay this could be the best place I could think of. You might as well, stay back for like a bit further." He instructed._

_Suzy do what she was told to and after making sure that she was a bit far from him, it's he to show off his total elemental clones of himself and entertain her as well._

_"**Boboiboy kuasa tujuh" **_

_And yet, all elements appeared in front of Suzy. She awed when witnessing the very first appearance of Thorn and Solar. She also noticed that Boboiboy's fire and water elemental clones looked slightly different than how they first looked like when she first saw them. _

_"Now you've witnessed our true potential, we decided that we shall entertain you." Solar said. _

_"Yeah, we've tried this once and it was freaking rad, yo!" Ice said. _

_"Okay, enough. Suzy, stay back a bit, and enjoy this performance." Quake. _

_The elements are about to rap. Starting with the very first element who evolved._

_**Thunderstorm**_

_**Thunderstorm, I'm fast as a freaking lightning bolt,**_

_**But I ain't no lightning bolt, I got no time to halt, **_

_**Coz I'm busy slashin'n people with my 'Lightning slash'**_

_**I ain't stopping this coz I got my super lightning dash! **_

_**Cyclone**_

_**Cyclone, fast as an airplane, but I rode a cyclone hoverboard,**_

_**faster than a jet plane, throwin' cyclone spheres, **_

_**Stronger than a freakin'n spear, I fly high in the sky, **_

_**Like the clouds in the great blue sky**_

**_All elements (Except Cyclone) _**

**_Can he blow you overboard?_**

**_Cylone_**

**_I can blow you overboard!_**

**_Earthquake_**

**_The leader among the elements, Earthquake, _**

**_Shockwave disaster, earthquake puncher, _**

**_Mr. Earthquake master, and a great leader, _**

**_A good leader always listens his team_**

**_Blaze _**

**_Boom with a smoke, fury and fire breath, _**

**_Burnin' my foes until their already dead,_**

**_Blaze, blaze so furious, Blaze, blaze mad as hell_**

**_Ice_**

**_Now you gotta chill for real_**

**_Blaze_**

**_No I'm cool as well_**

_"Nah, man you just said you're mad as hell , so it doesn't make sense-" Ice was cut off when Blaze shoved him._

_"I don't care! Keep going, it's your continue!" Blaze shouted. _

_Suzy chuckled at that moment she'll never forget._

**_Ice_**

**_I'mma Ice you loser, Coz I am master freezer, _**

**_Hotheads like you, can do nothing on a ground that was so frozen, _**

**_I'm a chosen to possess the power of ice and water, yo, _**

**_I may have ice powers but I don't need to let it go_**

**_Thorn_**

**_Springs and nature, Thorn is the type of guy, like me, _**

**_I have passion for plants unlike you, you're meanie,_**

**_I'm the father nature for this kind of behavior, _**

**_I can tie you up with a spiky vine that acts like a real creature_**

**_Solar_**

**_Solar is here, I'mma blind you even harder,_**

**_There's no one smarter than me, I am as smart as can be,_**

**_Check it, "tembakan Solar Gerhana Berghanda," _**

_He then joined hands with his other selves. _

**_"Lompatan Cahaya Maksima, we see ya!_**

_He and his other selves disappeared from Suzy's right sight as soon as Solar teleports while holding hands with the other elements, so they can teleport with Solar as well. She turn around and saw the elements behind her, and surprises her. _

_"So, what do you think of our performance?" Thunderstorm asked._

_"You're so... Awesome! I never thought how awesome you are right now!" Suzy said. _

_"Glad you love it. Merge!" Quake said. _

_With all elements become balls of light and went into earthquake as they merged and return into the normal Boboiboy. Suzy walk towards to her superhero boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. _

_"I always wanted to rap like you did earlier." She expressed._

_"Well I can teach you, but your parents will be expecting you to be home after our date." _

_"You're right. I might as well take the public bus," She said, walking towards to the nearest bus stop, and the bus just arrived as soon as she approaches the stop, "Are you coming, Boboiboy? _

_"Well technically, the junkyard was few blocks away from Tok Aba's shop. So I bet I should be on my way now." He answered. _

_"Okay, goodbye Boboiboy!" She waved and went inside. She saw him waving back at her through the window until the bus drives away from him. _

_"Awesome!" He said his catchphrase. _

_(Present time)_

"Well... Too bad that was the last time we did it, since the powerwatch resets." Cyclone.

"Well since we're all here right now, we can do that again if we want to." Quake said.

"How about that time when Ice played with her at school? Blaze asked.

"I suppose your right. Wait, where's ice?" Solar asked, look around for the water element.

"He said he went to the restroom. Some of you didn't notice him going out because we were busy flash packing earlier." Thunderstorm said.

"So what happen on that time again?" Thorn asked.

_3 years ago... Again..._

_Boboiboy arrived at 5:10 A.M at school. He had to admit that he was really tired when waking up that early, but then again he is the new class monitor for honest 6 and as class president, he was suppose to arrive every late in the morning before the staff nor his classmates arrived. He just have to deal with it, of waking up THAT early. _

_He just sit up on his seat, and put out his cellphone, he knew he shouldn't be doing this because he is suppose to be an example of the whole grade level. And yet, Yaya was getting annoyed when she has to lecture him again and again, because he can be immature at times, since Yaya used to be the class monitor last school year. But at the other hand, he actually arrive before anyone but him came. He either scroll down on facebook or playing Papa Zola games on it. _

_"Morning Boboiboy!" Suzy greeted. Boboiboy quickly put down his phone so she won't see it, but she already did. "Don't pretend I didn't see you holding your phone but that's fine since everyone is not here yet."_

_"Good morning Suzy, and yeah your right but Yaya is going to have this, 'When will you learn?!' behavior, if I'm being childish than a class president I was suppose to be. Boboiboy said. "And yet, she's getting tired of lecturing me to act like a responsible class monitor, and last week, she become the assistant class monitor so she'll have to take of everything while I just goofing off."_

_"But you've been responsible lately, you know? You have a lot of responsibilities to deal with it." _

_"Yeah. So why are you up so early?" He asked, Suzy put down her back on her seat._

_"Well, my alarm broke, I thought I woke up at 5: 40 A.M, but when I prepare to leave, I checked my cellphone and it tells me that I woke up at 5:00 in the morning." Suzy said. _

_"Let's just review some important topics we'll be having." He said, while bringing out his math book and read. _

_"Well I'm always willing to study but I'm bored!" She whined, "Let's go play together!" _

_"Suzy, if Yaya catches me playing again, then who knows how her way of lecturing me will turned out." Boboiboy said._

_"But it's only 5 in the morning, I'm sure we'll have enough time." She assured. _

_"I don't know. Not to mention that the disciplinary teacher will caught me playing-" _

_"Hey, let's not talk about him before you asked what was his name like you gave all of us a heart when asking that last time." Suzy said. _

_"How would I know if what Gopal and Amar deep said was true? Surely, the disciplinary teacher made me the new class president for grade 6, but he never tells me his name." Boboiboy said. _

_"Well good, you should not know because what they said it's true." Suzy said. _

_"How about you? Do you even what was his name?"_

_"No! But some of our friends knew but did not mention his name for dear life, Boboiboy. Seriously, don't bother to find out." _

_"Okay, so what do you want to do?"_

_"We play. We laugh, and we have fun." She answered. _

_"I don't think that's gonna happen, Suzy," He said, "What if we've been playing for too long and our friends already arrive?" _

_"Well we're just gonna keep track in time and if it's sunrise, we'll just return to our classroom quick. You can use your lightning speed and, 'bridal style' carry me to back here." She said with a wink. _

_"I suppose we should give it a try," He said, standing up from his chair, "Okay, where do you want to play?"_

_"Outside. But not like outside of the school grounds." _

_When they stopped at the football field, Boboiboy suddenly had an idea. Why use all sports equipment if you have superpowers and alone with your girlfriend if you could just use your special powers to play with her? _

_He tried to choose what element that is harmless enough to play with her but not hurting his girlfriend. But since all of his elements have evolved into it's second tier, none of his special powers are less dangerous and he can no longer used the first tier versions of his powers since the upgrade he received from Ochobot made the second tiers permanently available to use. But then, he just thought about 'Ice,' yep, Ice seems optional. Maybe..._

_"**Boboiboy Ice" **_

_Ice turned the entire soccer field into icy ground and it amazes Suzy at the sight of this amazing power. _

_"Why don't we try Ice skating?" He asked with a wink. _

_"Have you ever tried ice skating before?"_

_"No, but I assume you don't experience it, so I figured we can work it out together." Boboiboy Ice said._

_They hold hands and started to ice-skate. Well it's odd to ice skate with shoes but not ice skates but since Bbb Ice made the icy football field icy, they're able to ice skate with their shoes and not ice skates. _

_"This is getting into my nerves," She said, while holding his hand tightly._

_"Don't worry, we'll just keep trying. Try, try, again." Ice said. _

_Without looking, Ice bumped into a goal pose while Suzy bumped to the goal net. _

_"Okay this is harder than I thought," Ice said, "But as I said, if we keep trying ,we'll get better and better." _

_And yet this took 20 minutes but the duo seems to master the skills of Ice skating, when they make a turn, they either slipped or turn smoothly, and yet, they somehow manage to master few ice skating moves like, the Salchow jump and other moves. _

_"Okay, close your eyes," Ice said, covering Suzy's eyes with a blindfold, _

_"**Boboiboy Thunderstorm" **_

_Thunderstorm made a quick dash around the icy football field and stopped before a second. _

_"Okay, you can open them now." He said, helping her to undo her blindfold. _

_What Suzy saw is ice skating marks of a big shape heart with both her and Boboiboy in it, hugging each other, and it says, "I love you, you stinker," _

_"Aww! You're so sweet, awesome and cool you stinker!" She playfully exclaimed, giving him a playful and soft punch on his left arm. _

_"I guess we're both stinkers," Thunderstorm joked._

_They played for 10 minutes and it was about time to play one more game before Boboiboy fix everything. _

_"How about a game of tag?" She asked. _

_"On Ice? So you want to spice it up a little bit?" Boboiboy said but in his Ice form. He transformed into Ice a few minutes ago..._

"_Well... See if you can catch me!" She said, as she ice skate away. _

_"Oh no, you don't!" He said, chasing her while ice skating. And then he caught her, "Tag, you're it!" _

_Boboiboy Ice skate back away from her, but she's fast enough to catch up with him, and tap him on his shoulder, "You're it!" _

_Ice, chased her again and then this time, he secretly use his, 'Gelongsor Ice' to catch up with her and, "No, you're it!" He ice skated away from her._

_"Hey, you've use your ice slide to catch up! That was cheating!" She said with a laugh, "Well guess what? I'm gonna play dirty with you too!" _

_Then performed a surfing move but on Ice as she was skating without moving her feet. She catch up with and, "Tag!" _

_Boboiboy Ice chase her again. They both laugh and giggle like children than a normal couple their are. It's been few minutes and Ice hasn't tag her yet. But as soon as he was catching up with her, he didn't notice his right hand glowing light blue, (In which he used to freeze the ground) and when his right was about to make contact with Suzy's back, his right hand started to acting up, "_**FROST"**

_Suzy fell on the ground from the impact of Boboiboy's ice strike from his right hand. She felt extremely cold that she'll get a cold in a matter of seconds._

_"SUZY!" _

_Boboiboy returned into his normal form, and slide down on his knees to her level, and try to get her head to rest on his chest. He doesn't care holding her will also make him cold and hopeless because he actually freeze her, (But not like turning her into a frozen statue)_

_He done it. He freaking done it. He just hurt his own girlfriend with his special superpowers. Yep, Ice is not optional after all..._

_He held her tight and face her cold face as she was shivering madly. _

_"Suzy...I-I'm very, very, deeply sorry," He apologize, guilt is really killing him right now, "I didn't mean to-" _

_"N-No, I-It's o-okay," She said, and sneeze as if she just catch a cold, "I know you well...I-I k-know y-y-you di-didn't mea-mean it..." _

_Boboiboy tried to get her warm but nothing's working unless he use his superpowers. But if he used Blaze, then he could've burn her alive but he just thought about using Blaze set a campfire. But first, he needed to get her a blanket to keep her warm, set up a campfire and that's it. He knew can't do all of this by himself since he doesn't want to leave his girlfriend for who knows what took him long enough. _

_"**Boboiboy Kuasa Tiga" **_

_Thunder, Quake and Cyclone appeared with Quake still in the same position earlier before Boboiboy split, but he doesn't have his rock fist with him so it's shouldn't be a big deal._

_"Thunderstorm, get back to our house and get a thick blanket! Cyclone, find some sticks and stones, we should set up a campfire to keep her warm!" Quake instructed. _

_When the two elements came back before a second, Thunderstorm helped Quake to wrap Suzy under a thick blanket, keeping her warm and comfortable, while Cyclone set up the campfire with sticks and stones. _

_"Now let me set this fire." Thunder said, he form a small red electric aura on his left hand and aim to the campfire and the red lightning hits the sticks and creates a fire. _

_Once they merged, Boboiboy turned into Ice again, but only to create a small concrete behind them so they'll have a wall on lean on. He turned back to normal and got Suzy's head to rest on his chest and making sure that the blanket was perfectly wrapped around her. Suzy slowly looked up to him with a small smile on her cold face. The blanket around was getting cold even thought it was just like few seconds ago..._

_"Suzy...I did not intend to-" _

_"As I said, you didn't mean it. I know you didn't mean. People make mistakes and we learn from them. It's all part of growing up." Suzy said. _

_"You're right, but I can still make it up to by preparing a chicken soup for you for lunch. I'll just tell the canteen lady of what happen so she'll allow to make you chicken soup since I am the class president." He said. _

_"I'm cold and tired, but at the same time, I'm starting to feel warm." She said, then she yawned._

_"Can I sing you a lullaby?"_

_"I'm 13 now, Boboiboy. My birthday was three weeks ago, remember?" _

_"You're right and also, I'm tired too. You don't to worry about the others, I'll explain everything to them when we wake up or they found us sleeping here." Boboiboy said._

_3 minutes later and they fall into a deep sleep with Boboiboy holding her tightly as he possibly could but not with his powers. _

_"Hey you two! Wake up!" A voice startled them awake and it was indeed Gopal. _

_"What? Gopal, what time is it?" He asked while rubbing his eyes. Suzy resist from the blanket that was wrapping her this morning._

_"It's already 8:00 A.M and we've been looking for you two for like an hour!" Gopal said. _

_The couple notice the presents of their classmates and mr. Papa Zola around them, looking at them. _

_"Boboiboy, what did you do to the football field?" Yaya asked and sounded like she is starting to have her inner strict mother but much strict than she was. _

_"Well let me explain," He said as he and Suzy stood up, "Suzy and I were the first ones to be here this morning. We decided to play with my Ice element but it didn't went well when I shot her with my Ice powers. I set up a campfire and wrap her up with a blanket to keep her warm. And before you say I did it intentionally to her but no, I did not mean it, it was an accident." _

_"It's okay my young disciple, we understand, you didn't mean it. What is important is that you won't do that again. You promise not to do that again, right?!" Mr. Papa asked, the same way he asked Boboiboy for his presence at the school grounds ever since his fire element was revealed. _

_"Yes sir, I promise I won't do that again. I will not hurt Suzy again, even if it's an accident." Boboiboy said. _

_ One of his classmates that he shared his toy helicopter with Boboiboy from last time (What Yaya says) Amar deep, walking towards them. _

_"Are you two dating?" Amar asked, making them blushed. _

_"N-No! Of course, I'm a superhero, I saved my energy on other important things." He lied. _

_"Says to the ice mark shows you two hugging each other in a shape of heart and it says, "I love you, you stinker," Nana said. The same girl who greeted him ever since his first day at their school. _

_"Okay, okay, we're officially dating but we've dated twice." Suzy answered. _

_"Oh I get it now, as the saying goes, young love is nothing but the beautiful act of justice!" Mr. Papa Zola exclaimed. _

_"Well...I guess I gotta clean this up." Boboiboy said._

(Present time)

"Well I may accidentally shot her but we all know that people makes mistakes. I didn't think through about that because I've been isolating myself for it until the power watch resets." Ice said.

"But you need to let it go now, Ice. Even though your part of our song says, "You don't need to let it go," but you need to let that time go. Suzy is still fine and what she said, people makes mistakes and we learn from them." Thorn said.

"That's right, like I destroyed TAPOPS station 6 months ago." Solar said.

"Yeah, and it's all part of growing up. And we're still young and we still have so much to learn." Quake said.

Then they hear the emergency alarm. Without thinking, the elements rush to the meeting room and when they arrived, Solar viewed the hologram and it says that their friends are in danger.

"We... We need to help them!" Quake said.

"I don't think that gon' be easy bro!" Ice said.

"It looks like the target is in a giant robot, holding swords and this is not the type of robots we dealt with at the past!" Solar said.

"Well we got no choice! We have to fight! If not, then who knows what will happen to our friends!" Thunderstorm said.

"I don't care how big that robot was, we must fight and stand on our ground!" Quake said.

Meanwhile, at an unknown planet, all members of TAPOPS were defeated, and so does the TEMPUR-A team. They were about to face their final moments until one of TAPOPS' battle ship arrived.

"But...there's no one left at TAPOPS!" Commander Koko Ci said with a shock.

"But who could it be?" Yaya asked in pain.

Then a blue beam shines down underneath the ship and when it stops, it turns out to be someone that shocks even more.

Boboiboy...

"Boboiboy?! But you're in a lot of pain! How can you recover so quick?!" Fang asked.

"I have my ways until I'm aware of what's going on right now." He answered.

"Really? That's your last back-up to stop me? You think you have unlimited back-up plan, girlfriend?" Asked an unknown alien who's inside a head of a gigantic robot.

"Surrender yourself, now!" He demanded.

"How? No one is going to beat me that now I'm in a giant robot. Give up. This is dumb. You're wasting hope."

"Your underestimating yourself, well guess what? I did not came here alone."

"**BOBOIBOY KUASA TUJUH!" **

All elements split apart from each other, but this is not enough for the alien to surrender.

"Really? Just seven? Is that all you got?" He taunted.

"Quick Boboiboy! Fuse into Supra and Frostfire!" Ochobot told them, but they don't seem to do what he says.

"You're their last hope and you just waste it. Oh well, time to die!"

But instead of fearing for their lives... They pressed their power watches to turn on the music of their own song they made 3 years ago. Starting with thunderstorm.

**Thunderstorm**

**Thunderstorm, I'm fast as a freaking lightning bolt, **

**But I ain't no lightning bolt, I got no time to halt,**

Thunder endlessly slashing the gigantic mega robot as he continues rapping,

**Coz I'm busy slashin'n people with my lightning dash,**

**"I ain't stopping I got my super lightning dash! **

A perform a power and mega strike on him from above, like he did in, (Galaxy, ep 14)

**Cyclone**

**Cyclone, as fast as an airplane, but I rode a cyclone hoverboard,**

**faster than a jet plane, **

He endlessly threw cyclone spheres while rapping,

**Cyclone spheres, stronger than a freakin' spear, I fly high in the sky,**

**Like the clouds in the great blue sky**

**All elements except cyclone**

**"Can he blow you overboard?**

**Cyclone**

**Yes I can blow you overboard!**

Earthquake endlessly punched the ground to summon big earth punches at the gigantic robot rapidly as he was about to sing his part of the song,

**Earthquake**

**The leader among the elements, earthquake,**

**Shockwave disaster, earthquake puncher,**

**A good leader always listens to his team**

Blaze rapidly throws his blazing chakrams at the neck part of the robot and jump off and clap his hands together to make his chakrams exploded into big flames,

**Blaze**

**Boom with a smoke, fury and fire breath,**

**Burnin'n my foes until their dead,**

**Blaze, blaze is angry, blaze, blaze mad as hell**

He summoned two blazing power punches with both of his hands and throw them to the gigantic robot, making the alien inside, burned alive.

**Ice**

**I'mma Ice you loser, Coz I am master freezer,**

**Hotheads like you, can do nothing on a ground that was so frozen,**

**I'm chosen to the possess the power of ice and water, yo,**

**I may have ice powers but I don't need to let it go, **

He finished his attack at the same at as he ended his part of the song, green spiky vines tied every part of the giant robot preventing him from escaping.

**Thorn**

**Springs and nature, Thorn is the type of guy, like me,**

**I have passion for plants unlike you, you're a meanie,**

**I'm the father nature for this kind of behavior,**

**I can tie you up with a spike that acts like a real creature, **

He summoned a his binding vines but holding a big metal and holding like a sledgehammer (The one Retak'ka darkwood used that nearly killed Boboiboy if it weren't for Hang Kasa) and hit their one and big enemy with one blow!

**Solar**

**Solar is here, I'mma blind you even harder,**

**There's no one smarter than me, I am smart as can be,**

He performed his ultimate solar eclipse attack on their big robotic enemy,

**Check it, "Tembakan Solar Gerhand Berghanda,"**

**Lompatan Cahaya Maksima, we see ya!**

He teleported away and it stops his attack.

All of their attacks seems affective and it explodes the alien's giant robot, entirely and killing him as well...

_A month later..._

Boboiboy and his friends finally have another vacation on earth for 2 months. 2 months right? And they're really excited to see their family and parents again. With Boboiboy playing on his phone, Gopal was just sleeping on the table, Yaya and Ying were studying on the same table as Gopal, Fang pilots the ship to take them back to earth. Well of course, Mr. Papa retired from TAPOPS because he was scold by his wife, Mama Zila for bringing his daughter to space ever since that time.

When Boboiboy looked back at his old photos of himself and mostly with his friends and hit other elemental clones of himself, he stopped when he saw a familiar picture of him and _Suzy. _And this makes Boboiboy remembered that time she move away...

_3 years ago..._

_Suzy and her parents were at the train station, waiting for her train to arrived. She is going to live with her grandparents from now since her parents are way too busy to look after her. _

_"Well mom and dad, this it..." She said sadly, "But it's never a goodbye, because you two will always remain in here!" She said_ _pointing her heart. _

_They hugged for one last time and her mother spoke, "You've always been our only daughter. My only daughter!" _

_"I want you to be good Suzy." Her father said._

_And when they stopped hugging, Boboiboy and Ochobot came, saying their goodbyes to her as well. _

_"I heard you're staying at your grandparents for the rest of your life." He said. "This reminds me the time that I move back here to live with Tok Aba after my parents' decided that I should stay here." _

_Then he take both of her hands with his, and pulled her into a kiss on their mouth. For a few seconds, they broke the kiss and look each other in the eyes, smiling. _

_And when the train arrived and stop, Suzy hugged her parents one last time._

_"I will miss you, mommy and daddy," She said and slowly let go of them and turned her attention to her superhero boyfriend, "And I will miss you too, you stinker." She playful give him a soft punch on the arm. _

_The last time they saw her is that she went inside the train, the train doors closed with her in it, and the train moves away. Boboiboy stared to where he last saw the train with his girlfriend in it. He felt a bit sad but knows it's time to let her go. Ochobot place a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sad smile. _

_"I'll be okay, Boboiboy," He said, "No matter where she goes, you and her were always meant for each other." _

_"Awesome..."He sadly said his catchphrase._

(Present time)

"I love and miss you too, you stinker," He muttered happily-sad at the same time.

Few moments later, when they returned to earth and reunited with their families, it is now just him, Ochobot, Fang, and his grandfather, Tok Aba, as the two were taking a rest at his shop and sat down to relax.

"It seems you two have been doing very well up there." Tok Aba said as he gave two special hot chocolates for each of them.

Since their busy sipping their hot chocolates, they didn't a notice a girl who's older as both of them, "Excuse me Mr. Aba? One special hot chocolate with extra sugar, please?"

"You got it." He said, and starting making her order now.

When Boboiboy stopped drinking his hot chocolate, he turn his attention to the girl who asked his grandfather earlier and her appearance made him feel familiar of who that girl was. She wears purple snickers, black jeans and a purple jacket, but what makes this girl familiar to him is that she wears the same old same old but familiar ribbon for her ponytail, same hair color and same purple eyes. When she received her hot chocolate she noticed Boboiboy staring at her, and yet she looks like she just recognize him.

"I hope you don't mind if I ask, why do you look so familiar?"

"I was about to the ask the same thing, Boboiboy," And yet that girl was actually Suzy, his girlfriend," Of course I can recognize you because of your hat you stinker!" She then give him a playful and soft punch on his arm.

"But you said you're living with your grandparents." Boboiboy said.

"Well, last week, they died by age and yet I moved back here to continue living with my parents, and they seemed less busy so I can have more time with them!" Suzy said.

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandparents," He said, "But hey, at least you still have me, your parents."

"So, I assume that spaceship over their was yours so I bet you guys are saving the day but at space, right?" She asked.

"Yep. Whatever we do up there is for the greater good of the galaxy. No matter what situation we are in it, your boyfriend always saves the day." Fang said.

"So what were you going to do? But no offense since you just returned and all that."

"Well, to spend more quality time with Tok Aba. And speaking of, 'Tok' in a few days, I'm having another training by my mentor. That being name; Hang Kasa but call him 'Tok' Kasa because he is older than us. Our friends, including Tok Aba here, are more than feeling welcome to visit his place for another visit and training. Do you want to come along?" He asked.

"Hmm," She playfully think about it, "Awesome! I would surely love to!"

"But you should understand first, that whatever he says doesn't make any sense when you first meet him. I don't understand what he was talking about until me and Gopal trained hard with him. Well you don't actually have powers but you could just watch him training us or talk to him." Boboiboy said.

"Tag!" She tapped him on his shoulder and run off and Boboiboy chased her.

"Oh, so you want to play?" He continue chasing her and run around the shop and laughing like children.

"They're not going to be awesome parents if they keep on acting like this." Fang said, "But hey, I'm the love experts, when they turn 19 or older, they're likely to going to get married at that age."

"My grandson has been growing up so fast." Tok Aba said.

"Awesome...!" He said his catchphrase and just tagged Suzy.

* * *

**Well isn't it interesting to ship a minor girl classmate character from the original series with Boboiboy, right? I want to tell you guys this...**

**I started this story on microsoft word but then I got lazy and installed it and continue making this story on Doc Manager. The problem is that I can't tell if all of my grammars were correct or not but the only thing I do is to have faith that my grammars have no errors. But if there is then feel free to criticize me and hopefully your criticism keeps from being lazy next time, I'm sorry for that. **

**I was inspired to have elements rapping like what the titans do in, "Teen Titans Go! To the movies!" If you're a fan of Teen Titans, then you know what I'm talking about. **

**Shipping Suzy with Boboiboy was my very first shipping when I first joined this site, I started terribly and deleted my original lame stories and replaced with new ones that I have right now. And then, I was back shipping her with Boboiboy. **

**Don't know who's Suzy is then look her up at Wiki for small but interesting information (Kinda) **

**Well this is it folks, stay tuned for another Boboiboy X Suzy story if you're interested and love it in a burning passion, and stay coolio. Peace.**


End file.
